


Happy Trail

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: A kylux cantina fill for the prompt 'happy trail'.Kylo is planning everything for their upcoming camping trip but Hux is just so damn distracting.





	Happy Trail

 

 

The clattering sound of plates being moved made Kylo look up from where he sat at the table, chewing on the end of his pencil. From here he could see Hux moving about the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher, putting away plates and such. The way he stretched to reach the upper part of the kitchen cabinet despite his height to put away things made his shirt ride up.

Kylo leaned out of his seat to see better, glimpsing the golden-red happy trail on Hux’s abdomen. It was only for a second or too before it was covered again.

His thoughts immediately went to how his hands had been there last night, and other places – of course.

  
“Careful, Ren”, Hux said, catching Kylo’s glance with a sly smile. “That you don’t fall out of your chair.”  


Kylo righted himself were he sat, cleared his throat and went back to his writing. He seriously had to finish this. Even if it was ‘only’ his checklist for the upcoming camping trip he had planned with Hux. They would stay a few days and everything had to be perfect, that much he owed Hux after bragging about making it worthwile. Kylo was sure he forgot something but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet what it was.

  
“You’re still writing that list?”  
“Can’t figure out what I’m missing”, Kylo said. When he looked up, Hux was stretching, his shirt riding up again. Kylo’s eyes zoned in on the exposed skin. Hux caught him looking, his arms still up as was his shirt.

“What are you looking at”, he said.

“Nothing”, Kylo said quickly. They both knew that wasn’t true.

 

Hux dropped his arms. He walked over to where Kylo sat and looked over his shoulder, his hands coming to rest on them, kneading the muscles there slightly. Kylo sighed.

“Maybe you’re not missing anything.”  
“Can’t be too careful.” Kylo was chewing on the pencil again. Did he plan the amount of food right? Was there a supermarket somewhere nearby so they could restock in an emergency? He had to check the map for that.

“We’re not going until next week. Besides, you look like you need a break. Maybe do something else and look over it again later”, Hux said. He leaned in and spoke close to Kylo’s ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

“What would you have in mind?”, Kylo said. He himself had quite a few ideas of what he could do with Hux. He could get rid of that ridiculous shirt Hux was wearing that was definitely too small for him. Or these ridiculously tight pants that Hux had no business of wearing at home or anywhere else because they drove Kylo mad with how they were clinging to his ass.  
Hux pursed his lips. Their faces were so close that they could easily kiss.

“Well, unclog the drain for example”, he said.  
Kylo’s mood plummeted immediately. That sure wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He frowned.

“Or iron the clothes. It’s your turn”, Hux added.

“I think I’d rather write my list, thank you”, Kylo muttered.

Hux laughed, he stopped kneading Kylo’s shoulders to drape his arms over him instead, touching his chest the way Kylo usually liked.

“I’m just teasing”, Hux whispered, then he kissed the shell of Kylo’s ear.

Kylo dropped his pencil with a low growl, he was out of his chair in a heartbeat to warp his arms around Hux and lift him, his hands steadily somewhere on Hux’s ass as he carried him off.  
Hux laughed but Kylo shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
